


The All-Mother's Ascension

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Elvhen Pantheon, Gen, Rebirth, apotheosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: The post credits scene between Solas and Flemeth, with a twist. Valythari Mahariel takes her destined place to assist in the rebirth of her people.





	The All-Mother's Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the "gap" of chapter 22 in Place Where Snowdrops Dwell.

"I knew you would come. You should not have given your orb to Corypheus... Dread Wolf."

Flemeth turned to face Solas as he approached, her stern gaze softening as she beheld the familiar warden following behind him.

Solas averted his eyes as Valythari watched quietly, her expression serene and yet unreadable. "I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine, I should pay the price."

Flemeth chuckled and caressed his cheek before she pulled away. "The People need you, old friend. The price is not yours to pay."

At that, Valythari approached. She'd changed her armor for a pale green robe reminiscent of the days of Arlathan. With her vallaslin gone, she was the spitting image of the ancient People. Her eyes glowed for a moment and Flemeth could see the ghosts of her sentinels around the elvhen girl. "You have grown since we last met, da'len."

"Only by your grace, All-Mother." Valythari bowed. "My fate is yours. It was decided as such long ago."

"I could not have asked for a better heir." Flemeth smiled and took Valythari's hands in hers. "The Wolf will help you, and you in turn will guide him. You will grow into your role. I trust you with the rebirth of the People, Little Halla. Mythal is yours now with everything she still commands."

The glow of Flemeth's eyes sprung to life, the light shedding from her form only to be channeled into Valythari through their clasped hands. Valythari's eyes slipped closed as the glow engulfed her, Mythal's magic worming its way into every crevice of her soul. Then came the fire, the taint burning through her veins for the last time as Mythal's magic purified its new host. Slowly the glow faded, the fire ceased, and Valythari lay Flemeth's still form on the ground in front of the eluvian. 

"Thank you, All-Mother," she murmured. "Rest well. I will not waste your gift."

"Are you well, Da'halla?" Solas asked.

"I will be. Return me to Zevran, please. Once I rest, I will take you to the orb."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hinting at this for a while. Anyone suspect it?
> 
> This ties into a super indulgent New Elvhenan AU that won't get written until after DA4.


End file.
